


you're still young, that's your fault

by lacepirate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Periods, Not Beta Read, Other, Periods, Probably ooc, Trans Male Character, because i'm completely uninvolved in everything i like and im sorry, i actually know nothing about the universe so don't like fact check me or anything, kid!Peter, minor talk of blood, trans boy peter, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: A young trans boy Peter experiences his first period.





	you're still young, that's your fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is a form of coping for me I guess??? I'm just experiencing a bout of dysphoria right now and this was my solution to make myself feel better.
> 
> Happy reading, I hope you like it, I haven't written anything in like, literal years.
> 
> let me know if there's tags I need to add for things, I kind of just banged this one out and cannot remember how to do any of this.

The past (what Peter was guessing) six months should have been a great indication of what changes were to come to him soon. But, Peter had never been the greatest with more tender subjects. 

 

The first clue was the very minor spotting. Just light, small, patches of blood in his briefs when he took them off to get changed before bed. Just because the rest of the Ravagers were not so keen on hygiene didn’t mean Peter had to avoid it as well. Granted, he was a little boy after all, and if it’s the only thing he didn’t miss off of earth was someone always nagging him to bathe; if only there was always someone else who stank worse than he did. 

 

So, even with the hints of his 11-year-old body telling him he was finally going to enter the realm of puberty, he was almost too surprised to be disgusted when he woke one cycle with a small pooling of blood between his legs. 

 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-”

 

He jolted out of his bed, if only to check if he had left a mark on the sheets. He vaguely worried if Yondu or anybody else were anything like sharks, able to sniff out blood. 

 

The biggest relief to come was that he didn’t leave any indication on his bed sheets. But he still had yet to make it to the bathroom without waking Yondu, sleeping in his master’s captain bed across the room. 

 

Making a dash for it was probably the best. Peter quickly grabbed one of the few remaining pairs of briefs that were clean and made a mad dash to the room, before quickly slamming his hand down on the biolock. 

 

“ _ Are you kidding me right now?! How am I supposed to deal with this?! _ ”

 

Peter jumped upon hearing a fist slam on the door in quick succession. 

 

“Quill! Whas wrong? Why ya slammin’ doors first thing in the titan damned morning?!” 

 

Hesitating for a second, he called out. 

 

“Sorry, geez, I just had to pee real bad.”

 

Peter switched into the new briefs and hastily shoved a wad of toilet paper to rest in the crotch.  _ It’ll have to do for now _ .

 

He balled up the soiled ones as well as he could and stuffed them in his armpit to hide the evidence. 

 

Yondu waited outside the door, unconcerned and yawning. 

 

“What’chu do?”

“Nothin’! Geez.”

 

Peter strolled back over to his small bunk and shoved the wad under his pillow. He proceeded to pull on his socks and boots and act like he was going to grab something out of the kitchen. He hoped Yondu wouldn’t follow him. 

 

He didn’t and Peter was free to run down to the med bay at near full speed. He’s sure he saw something he could use on one of his many trips down there with Kraglin to patch up his scrapes. 

 

He was panting by the time he arrived. 

 

Kraglin beat him to the room, apparently, and was sifting through a box with some randomly placed medical supplies on top of an examination table. 

 

“Oh, hey Pete. What’cha pantin’ for? You runnin’ from Taserface again?”

 

Peter hesitated still, but he knew that at least Kraglin would keep his problem a secret from the rest of the crew. Kraglin looked enough like him, maybe he’d even help him look for some sanitary pads. Or maybe he even knew where they were already. Yondu would probably threaten to eat him again for being less of a boy than he already was. Maybe he would even carry through with it this time, and feed him to the crew. He hoped to whatever god was listening that Kraglin would just this once not out him to the captain. 

 

“Um, Krags, I- I need help.”

 

“Whas wrong? Wha’d you do?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“Nothin’, I ain’t done nothin’! I just need some help findin’ somethin’.”

 

“Alright, you gonna tell me what it is?”

 

Peter stepped forward, eyes scanning the labels on the shelves. 

 

“Well, I need like- something to stop bleeding.”

 

Kraglin’s eyes scanned the boy quickly before running around his backside to make sure there wasn’t anything he wasn’t seeing. 

 

“You ain’t bleedin’ Pete.”

 

Peter sheepishly averted himself to counting the number of squares in the grates below his soles.

 

“Um, no, not on the outside I ain’t.”

 

Kraglin stepped closer to him and keeled low to look up at Peter. 

 

“Pete, what’s wrong?”

 

Peter tried to will his eyes to stop burning, and his throat to stop constricting. Kraglin watched the first of his tears fall. 

 

“My momma told me a little bit ‘bout it, but she said that when I got older, because of the parts I have, that they would bleed every month. She told me to come find her when it happened- but-”

 

He choked on his own words. He couldn’t will himself to finish any more than he could will himself to stop crying. 

 

“Pete, it’s okay. Here-”

 

Kraglin wandered over to the other side of the bay, opened a drawer and came back with a handful.

 

“Here Pete, you gotta take these, you just peel this sticky part off here, and ya stick it on your underwears, and you just change it when it gets time to changin’ and it’ll be all fine. I ain’t know that much ‘bout terrans, but we’s can talk to doc when he wakes up, kay?”

 

Peter nodded, wiping his nose on the shoulder of his t-shirt.

 

“Wait, Krags, you can’t tell Yondu!”

 

Kraglin’s face screwed up tight.

 

“Why you ain’t want cap’n ta know?”

 

“Because he’ll really eat me this time! Because he’s always goin’ on about how I’m just still a boy! But he’ll really eat me when he find out I’m not like all the other boys!”

 

Kraglin could almost see the fear coming off of Peter in waves. It’s good to keep him scared to keep him in line, but not like this,  _ not like this _ , Kraglin thought. Luckily for him, Yondu picked to opportune moment to barge his way in the door. 

 

“Pete, ‘chu really think yer different from other boys? Good gods, those damn terrans are barbarians I tells ya.”

 

Peter slunk back closer to Kraglin’s chest. Kraglin wrapped his hands around Peter’s shoulders. 

 

“Pete, you think, out of the whole damn galaxy, that there ain’t gonna be people with all kinds’a different parts? I dunno why those terrans are so set on their damn binaries, but boy, what you have or don’t have ain’t gonna make you any less of a boy. Not on my damned ship.” 

 

Yondu began his steps closer to Peter, kneeling to meet his level. 

 

“Now you go get dressed, boy, and then we’s gonna talk to the doc, and if yer good- I’ll maybe let’cha fly the M-ship jus’ a little.”

 

Peter sniffed into his collar, a smile lighting up his face. 

 

“Really?”

 

Before Yondu could get half of a response out, Peter took off running in the direction of the rooms. 

  
  


“Yenno, you really are soft on tha’ boy, cap’n.”

 

Kraglin instinctively ducked upon hearing a short whistle. 


End file.
